Jasper Anderson
by Harri.Potter
Summary: Harry potter wasn't given to the dursleys. Magical!Andersons Magical!New directions. Blaine harry brothers. Harry is Jasper Anderson. Finnchel. Klaine. Puck/Jasper Brittana WillxEmma. Rated T for future. WIP
1. Chapter 1

**This is a world where in America Jasper is only a girl name. Peace.**

_**Chapter 1: Please read on. **_

Blaine Anderson only wanted one thing for Christmas, and he had got it. He was 2 years old by a week ago and he had finally got it. Blaine had asked Mommy and Daddy for FOREVER if he could have this.

"Mommy! Can I hold it! Please Mommy!" His mother chuckled.

"_Him_ Blaine, dear. Little Harry is a him. But- Professor Dumbledore said we should change his name. His last name will be Anderson tomorrow. We could change his first and middle. Blake dear, does that sound OK? I'll even let Blaine help out!" Blaine beamed.

They were in England, they would be until Blaine turned 8, then they would leave.

"Blaine," His father, Blake, warned. "You only get to help pick his middle name."

"Blake! I know! We'll re-name him Jasper!" Blake looked at her weirdly while Blaine giggled.

"Mommy, Jay-per is a girl name!" Samantha Anderson just smiled fondly.

"No, Blaine dear, it's mostly used as a girl name in America, but in England and other countries, Jasper is a fine uni-sex name."

Blake ran a finger through his brown hair and sighed, they had already made Ha- _ Jasper_ look like them with magic (That poor kid… that name…). He was utterly adorable, he had soft brown eyes(From his 'mother') , brown curly hair with blonde lights streaming through it (Addition of 'mother' and 'Father'), elfish ears (From his 'mother'), soft skin, and was on the small side (mother). He looked a lot like his new 'mother'. But he still had a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Yes, Sammie."

"Mommy! Can I name him! His middle one! Mine is Andrew and his will be…. Jacob! Jasper Jacob Anderson ." Samantha smiled. "Jasper Jacob it is."

**So short because I'm updating twice 2 night. **


	2. Chapter 2: First day

**Very A/U and bold means girls, **_**This means girls and Jasper,**__this is Jasper._

_**Chapter 2: First day**_

Jasper sighed as he looked up at the school. McKinley high. Joy. He had been going to a magical boarding school in England( It was called Hogwarts), where he was born and grew up, but he had transferred down here to be with his older brother, Blaine.

He hated his name; he found out recently that in America (where he was now) Jasper was a _girl_ name.

He was wearing black skinny's, a purple and black t-shirt that had something over it to make it look like something had clawed at it, a black Aeropostale jacket, and some nikes. And his contacts.

"Jas!" Jasper turned around and saw Blaine, his hair all spiked to no ends, even though he never meant for it to be.

"Hey Blaine." Jasper said mostly to Blaine's shoulder. He was _really_ short.

"You have Kurt's classes. Sophomore." Blaine teased.

"Whatever, _junior_." They chatted for five minutes about boring things before Blaine went to home room. Jasper went to his class, writing!

"Guys! Guys! We have a new student!" That sure shut the class up, for the past 5 minutes they had been talking non-stop.

"_He_ is a foreign exchange student, All the way from England, and his name is a popular _guy_ name Mister Anderson? Jasper?" He could hear snickering, which stopped once he stepped in the room. Jasper heard a few whistles, but his mind was on the hot boy with the mow-hawk.

"What part of England are you from, Jasper? " Miss Jackson asked.

Jasper smiled. "London; Spent a bit o' time in York though. Why my family moved back to America, I stayed at a boarding school in London, visited on holidays though." All the girls were practically drooling over him. Ugh. Girls.

"Well, Jasper, take a seat behind Rory. Rory raise your hand." A Irish looking teen raised his hand, Jasper sat behind him.

"Rory, he can work in your group." Suddenly a boy with an awesome taste in clothes was sitting beside him, a colored girl who looked like a diva was sitting across from that boy, and the Irish boy was facing him.

"'M Rory. This is Mercedes and Kurt." He pointed to the respectable people.

"'M names Jasper." Jasper smiled then tilted his head like a curious kitten, showing how he got his nickname which, you will _never_ know.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" The boy nodded "Oh My goodness! You're dating my brother!"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, not too many Andersons' 'round here." Jasper chuckled.

"So anyway, what we have to do is write a novel. Any type of novel, nonfiction or fiction." Jasper grinned.

"Cool. So what are you writing?"

"Well," Rory said "I'm writing one about an Irish kid, named Randy, who moves to America and joins a glee club." Mercedes and Kurt looked at him weird. "What?"

Mercedes shook her head and said "I'm writing one about a girl who is one of the only black girls in her school. She's a diva, named Mercilla, who is always over shadowed by an evil hobbit, Rochelle." Now Kurt and Rory looked at her weird. "What?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "_I'm_ writing one about a gay, Kyle, who recently comes out of the closet but has to transfer to a different school because of bullies. He then falls in love with a boy named Bane." Jasper joined Mercedes and Rory in looking at Kurt weirdly. "What?"

"Well," Jasper said "don't know _what_ I'll write!." They looked at him.

"That's Ok, we'll help!" Rory exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Jasper stood awkwardly by the choir room door. Mr. Sheuster said that he would call him in in a minuet. "Guys, we have a new student trying out today, Be nice to <em>him<em>! Jasper?"

Jasper stepped in and smiled when he saw the mow-hawked teen/man. He was so _fine_. With those eyes, that face… Oh yeah Mr. Sheusters talking. "And I know we need more members…Jasper take it away!" Jasper smiled at Blaine.

He then whispered something in the guitar guy's ears and began to sing

_"Uh huh, life's like this " _ Kurt looked delighted that someone besides him and Blaine did girl songs._  
>"Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is<br>Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is" <em> Jasper looked at the mow-hawked boy, noting that he looked slightly impressed.

"_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?"_

Everyone looked at him, before he had practically been talking; now he was singing. And he was apparently good. "O my Gaga." Kurt muttered. _  
>"Lay back it's all been done before<br>And if you could only let it be"_ "Woo, white boy can _sing_!" Mercedes whispered._  
>"you will see<br>I like you the way you are  
>When we're drivin' in your car<br>and you're talking to me one on one but you've become" _Suddenly Mercedes, A brunet with a big nose, And 2 girls in cheerleader uniforms (one blonde, one black haired) backed him up.

"

_**Somebody else**__ round everyone else  
>You're <em>_**watching your back**__ like you can't __**relax**__  
>You're <em>_**tryin' to be cool**__ you look like __**a fool to me**__  
>Tell me "<em>

"

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?**__  
>I see the way you're <em>_**acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**__  
><em>_**Life's like this**__  
>you fall and <em>_**you crawl**__ and you break  
>and you take what you get and you turn it into honestly<br>you promised me I'm never __**gonna find you fake it**__  
>no no no no"<em> The girls repeated after him "**No, No, No, No**_"_

_"You come over unannounced_  
><em>dressed up like you're someone else<em>  
><em>where you are and where it's sad you see<em>  
><em>you're making me<em>  
><em>laugh out when you strike your pose "<em>

Jasper remembered Draco, and tried to focus on the music instead._  
>"take off all your preppy clothes"<em> He looked pointedly at Blaine, who blushed._  
>"you know you're not fooling anyone<br>when you've become " _ The girls joined in again.

"

_**Somebody else**__ round __**everyone else**__  
><em>_**Watching your back, like you can't relax**__  
><em>_**Trying to be cool**__ you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me "<em>

"

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?"**__  
>I see the way you're <em>_**acting like you're somebody else**__ gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>__**You fall**__ and __**you crawl**__ and __**you break**__  
>and you take what and you get and you turn it into<br>honestly you  
>promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no no no __**no no no no **_**no no no no**_"_

"_Chill out whatcha yelling for?_  
><em>Lay back, it's all been done before<em>  
><em>And if you could only let it be<em>  
><em>You will see"<em>

_**Somebody else **__round__** everyone else **__  
><em>_**You're watching your back**__, like you can't relax  
>You're <em>_**trying to be cool**__, you look like a __**fool to me**__  
>Tell me" <em>Everyone was looking at him, mouths wide open, except Blaine and the girls singing with him.

_**"Why you have to go and make things so complicated?**__  
>I see the way you're <em>_**acting like you're somebody else**__ gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>__**You fall and you crawl and you break  
>and you take what and you get and <strong>__you turn it into  
>honestly you<br>promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no <em>**No no no no**"

"

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?**__  
>I see the way you're <em>_**acting like your somebody else**__ gets me frustrated  
>Life's like this you<br>You fall and you crawl and you break  
>and you take what you get and you turn it into honestly you<br>promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no, <em>**no no no,**_**no no no, **__no no… no."_ Jasper looked up as everyone clapped.

"Welcome to new directions Jasper!" Mr. Sheu said "let's introduce ourselves. You know Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, and Rory. That's Brittany Pierce" The blonde girl who helped him. "Santana Lopez," The black haired one. "Rachel Berry," Big nose! "Mike Chang," Hmm.. a ok looking Asian guy. "Tina Choan-chang" Asian Goth girl.

" Artie (**I can't remember his last name)**," Nice guy with glasses who was in wheel chair "Finn Hudson," Jaspers eyes widened and without thinking he blurted "holey crap, It's Franken teen!" He then slapped a hand over his mouth, but Finn just smiled.

"Quin Faber," A blonde girl with a bad dye job. "And Noah *puck* Puckerman." The really hot boy!

Jasper nodded. Puck smiled at him, he nearly blushed but then "Puck!" Shelby burst through the doors. "You're babysitting Beth. Tonight." Puck smiled, Jasper knew it was forced.

"Where will you be?" Puck asked, you could tell he loved Beth(Blaine told him about all the Glee-club gossip) , he just didn't want to tonight.

"He can't!" Jasper said suddenly.

"Why not!" Shelby huffed. "And who are you?" She said the last part a little nicer, and kinda flirty.

"Noah said he'd come over to my house to help me with my studies, I'm really behind. And I'm Jasper."

Shelby laughed "_Jasper_ and what's with the accent?"

"Please leave Shelby, I promised Jasper I would help him." Puck said.

"No! I'm not leaving and you_ are_ babysitting Beth!"

"Leave!" Big-Nose-Rachel said, glaring at Shelby.

"yes, Miss Corcoran, Please leave." Shelby made a huffing noise and stormed off.

"Thanks man, why'd you call me 'Noah'?" Puck **(A.N: I'm going to call him puck until him and Jasper go out, then he will be Noah, except when it's in his P.O.V)**

"Because, _Noah_, it's too informal and ridicules to call you _puck._ He's a fragging magical fairy off of Shakespeare!"

Puck smirked and Jasper looked confused while some people giggled "What?"

"Dude, It's Frigging, not 'Fragging'." Blaine said, chuckling.

"Grow up in England, Blaine, It's 'Fragging' there. I don't know American English, I know British English." Brittany looked confused

"But, San, He's speaking English. He's speaking it weirdly, but he's speaking it."

Santana explained the thing to Brittany.

Jasper saw Rachel look at Finn, practically eye-screwing him. "So, Finnchel prevailed?" Jasper asked Blaine.

"Yup, So did Brittana, Puckerelby (though it's dying now) Mina failed and Artina rules… for now. Oh and-"

"Klaine!" Jasper screamed and started singing about Klaine-Unicorns (Klainecorns) and Klaine-Rainbows(Klainebows). He then laughed himself silly. Kurt looked confused "Klainecorns? Klainebows?" Blaine looked guilty.

"Don't you dare." He threatened his little brother.

"Blaine drew a picture of him and Kurt as Unicorns dancing on rainbows that have their faces-AHHHHH!" Blaine tackled Jasper and was tickling him mercilessly.

"Gerroff! Gerroff! Bla-*laughter- Blai-*giggles like girl while others stare at them*- BLAINE! GERROFF ME!" Blaine laughed "whatever you say Kit-"

"Don't you dare."

"Kitten! Now were even. You told him about the Klainebows!"

"At least I didn't tell him _when_ you drew them, or that picture of you and Kurt with Kurt in-"

"SHUT UP!"

Mr. Sheu finally decided to intervene, making everyone pout "Ok, this week we are doing…. 'Alice, Underground' by-"

Jasper screamed, jumping up and down "AVRIL LAVIGNE! O MY GODDESS! AVRIL LAVIGNE!" He blushed than sat back down.

"He has a thing for Avril lavigne, Like worse than Kurt and Gaga." Everyone gasped.

"Well, _Rachel_ here's the papers for you, you're solo's been highlighted." Blaine shook his head and covered his ears.

"Excuse me, Mr. Shue, don't we all get a chance to try out before she gets it?" Jasper asked, calmly. So calmly it scared everyone.

"We-Well I think Rachel would be best-"

"How can you say that! You haven't even heard _us_ sing it! I could do this song!" Jasper retorted.

"It has a high c." Mr. Sheu said.

"I can hit it."

"Before we let you try out, show me."

Jasper rolled his eyes then promptly hit a high F lowering to a high C. Everyone looked shocked like almost _this_ shocked O.O. O.O

"Solo tryouts, tomorrow at 3:30." Mr. Sheu said. Everyone cheered.

"Mr. Sheuster?" A girl who was blonde and Handi-capable came in and said.

"Yes, Becky?"

"Coach wants to see Jasper, something about best male or female cheerleader in England." Jasper sank low in his chair. Everyone looked at him

"You cheer too?" Santana asked. Jasper nodded.

"Best in England!" Puck asked. Jasper nodded again, blushing, and followed Becky.

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Anderson; Otherwise known to me, as you now have no last name to me, Jasper."

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! Tell mama what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Cheerios and tutoring

**Very A/U **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OC's.**

**Chapter 3: Cheerios and tutoring. **

**Disclaimer: I only own A few OC's and the idea of this story.**

Jasper looked up and saw a woman with short Blonde hair inspecting him.

"Hmmm… Short, good for tops of pyramids…heard you can sing…that's nice…good looking, fit…best in England…" She then shook her head and smiled a dazzling white smile that kind of creeped Jasper out.

"Jasper," She said "I'm Coach Sylvester; or, since last names were abolished for the Cheerio's, Coach Sue, or just 'coach'. The Cheerio's would be honored if you would join." Coach Sue said.

"I-I would love to be on the Cheerio's." Jasper said, He was going to be on a cheerleading team? Already. So soon after Quidwitch and the Hogwarts cheer team. He owed Blaine 3 gallons.

"Great! You don't need the 'Sue Sylvester water', so here's just a bottle. And here," Coach Sue said dramatically "Is your Uniform, tailor it with magic kiddo." He choked on air.

"You know about magic?" He whispered.

"Please, I'm a Witch, literally. Half my Cheerios are witches and now we have _Jasper Anderson_, Wizard extraordinaire, on our team! We have practice today. 5:30 sharp. We won't lose. Oh and Jasper, tryouts for head cheerleader are tomorrow at 3:00- 3:25 they'll be over in enough time for your glee thing."

"Oh! Give me your wand." Jasper held out his wand. " Hmm… Holy, Phoenix feather. "Sue took out her own wand and tapped it on his. "There you go, kiddo, now you can do magic without upsetting the ministry."

"Who are the Witches on the cheerios?" Jasper asked.

"Oh the Cheerio Witches are; Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kristen (Kris) Kringle, Sarah Shaw, Rebbeca Erikson, Darla Jacobson, Quinn Fabrey, and Bunny Jackson." Jasper blinked when he heard Santana, Quinn, and Brittany's names.

"Coach?" Sue looked at him. "Can I have a list of everyone magical at McKinley?" She handed him one, out of thin air.

_Rachel Berry: Pure blood  
><em>

_Blaine Anderson: Half-born (Muggle-born Mom)_

_Jasper Anderson: Half-born (Muggle born mom)_

_Finn Hudson: Half-born (Muggle dad) _

_Kurt Hummel-Hudson: Muggle born_

_Quinn Fabrey: Half-born (Muggle Dad)_

_William Sheuster: Pure blood  
><em>

_Mercedes Jones: Pure blood  
><em>

_Mike Chang: Half-born (Muggle-born Father)_

_Tina Choen-Chang: Half-born (Squib-parents, Wizard family)_

_Emma Pillsbury: Pure blood  
><em>

_Arthur *Artie* Abrams__: Pure blood  
><em>

_Noah *Puck* Puckerman: Pure blood _

_Sue Sylvester: Half-born (Muggle Mother)_

_Santana Lopez: Pure blood  
><em>

_Brittany Pierce: Pure blood  
><em>

_Kristen *Kris* Kringle: Pure blood  
><em>

_Bunny Jackson: Pure blood  
><em>

_Rebecca Erikson: Pure blood  
><em>

_Darla Jacobson: Pure blood  
><em>

_Sarah Shaw: Pure blood  
><em>

"Thanks, Coach." He changed in the Co-ed Cheerio room (They never had any boys, until now.. except Kurt and he hadn't been around when they built this locker room) and tapped on it, making it so he fit into it nicely. Damn. Blaine was going to laugh.

Jasper walked back to glee in the red and white male uniform. "Hey guys, Blaine. You're dead. I Know." He was only sticking his head in. Blaine frowned. "How?"

"Coach gave me a list." He then stepped fully in the room "For a price. She also made it to where _I_- and possibly the _other_ cheerios?-"Santana nodded "Can do magic." Blaine paled.

"So," Kurt said, fidgeting.

"I don't care that you're Muggle born Kurt."

Kurt looked relieved.

Puck smiled at him and it nearly melted his heart. "Hey, Noah?" Puck nodded.

"Wanna, Umm… helpmewithmyhomeworkcusei'mbehind?" He said quickly.

"What?"

"Wanna…ummm….Help me with homework? Because I'm behind?" Blaine had his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Puck had a weird smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so If X times 3 – 5= 25 To figure out what X is we?" Puck prompted.<p>

"Umm… We add 5 on each side." Jasper said, he was back in his skinny's laying down on his bed while Puck tried to teach him math.

"Yes to get…?"

"30, I'm not Brittany. I'm slightly smarter." Jasper huffed.

"Sorry! We've been at Muggle School while you've been at _Hogwarts_ you'll be pretty far behind. Now what do we do?" Jasper liked how he said 'we'.

"Umm… Divide by 3 on each side to get… X=10."

"Correct! Dude, let's take a break. Your flat screen has been mocking me for the past half hour."

"Sure, bet I can beat you at Halo?"

"You're on!" Puck announced. He was so cute! They played Halo, Jasper beating Puck's but across kingdom come.

"How'd you-?" Puck asked.

"No biggy. You just, here." Jasper guided Puck's hands and showed him how to perform the move. "See, no big deal." He smiled.

"Thanks man, what was Hogwarts like anyway?"

Jasper sighed; he missed it in ways and in others… "It was, _magical_! The celling is charmed so you can see the outside sky. There is floating candles and the feasts, Oh my Hecate, The _feasts!_" Puck chuckled.

"What else?"

"The lessons, my friend Hermione and I rocked at them; while our friend Ron wasn't so lucky. And my favorite classes were Care of Magical Creatures, Potions (Even though Prof. Snape is a git sometimes. ) DADA, and Transfiguration."

"What about the people?"

"We had a enemy, then, in third year, he became our friend. His name was Draco Malfoy, he _was_ so nice. His father is a death eater. Hermione is so sweet and smart; she is self-conscious when she's beautiful. Ron, eats… a lot. He's nice though." Puck nodded.

"Do you guys learn magic, Noah?"

"Yeah, but through potions. Not like you did. You're the smartest guy I know, even if it's not Muggle wise. And I don't care if people call you the chosen one. You're just, Jasper to me."

Jasper beamed, than he checked his watch. "CRAP!" He said, jumping up and running to his dresser.

"What?"

"I'll be late to Cheerio practice, it's at 5:30 and it's almost 5:15." Puck nodded.

"I know! Let me drive your car; call me at my cell # when it's over. I drive like a maniac." Jasper blushed. "I'll even get you some notes ready while you're gone. Go get changed."

"Thanks, Noah."

"YOU THINK THIS IS HARD! TRY BEING WATER BORN!" Coach Sue yelled, as the finished a routine for the third time.

"Go again!" Jasper put a smile on his face and yelled "5, 6, 7, 8!" They flipped and kicked and did the splits so much it hurt. While doing this he sang 'eye of the tiger'. When they were done it was almost 7:45.

"Okay girls, and Jasper, hit the showers. There are stalls and rooms for changing so I don't want to hear '_Jasper peeked at me!_' got it!"

"Yes, Coach!" All the girls chimed.

When they got to the shower rooms, a girl with ugly, yellow/(is it supposed to be?) blonde hair, green eyes, and huge tits stepped in front of him.

"Sarah Shaw. I'm-"

"SARAH!" Sarah winced. "Yes Becca?" She squeaked.

"I want to talk to new boy." A girl with short black hair, Pink-ish eyes, and tits that reminded Jasper of ice-cream cones (did she stuff some in there?)Said. "Jasper, I'm Rebecca Erikson. Call me Becca, or whatever _you_ want."

Suddenly 'Becca' , Sarah, and a girl named _Darla Jacobson_ (Brown hair, blue eyes.) were dissing Brittany and Santana.

"Leave them alone!"

"Siding with the glee freaks, we had such high hopes." The girls went to the other side of the Cheerio private locker room and 'humphed.'

"Thanks." They whispered as they walked out and Jasper began washing.

"Hi!" A girl with white hair with black streaks, black eyes that twinkled, and a nice smile said. She was standing next to a girl with big-ish ears, chestnut brown hair with red streaks, green eyes, and a overbite. "I'm Kris Kringle. This is Bunny Jackson. We're like you; the muggles stay away and ignore us." Jasper smiled, he felt so bad for 'Bunny' her parents must be jerks.

"I'm Jasper Anderson." He smiled warmly at them. They smiled back.

"We know." Bunny said, her voice had a huge Texas accent while Kris's was warm and jolly. "Everyone knows about you."

Kris nodded "You're a legend among Witch and Wizard kind! All those Quidwitch wins! And the cheerleading awards! See you tomorrow, Jasper!" The girls went into their rooms to get dressed now, he was already dressed.

Jasper dialed Puck's number and smiled when he picked up on the first ring.

"Noah?"

"_Jasper? Wow, for the first practice she worked you guys hard. I'm in the parking lot."_ Jasper smiled. "Be there in a few, let me get my stuff." He said.

"_Kay, I'll be here, anyway, I should tutor you regularly, no offense but you suck man. _"

Jasper grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then ran to the parking lot with a large smile on his face.

"Noah!" He ran up and hugged Puck.

"Thanks for driving me!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Welcome, come on get in the car. For close to Halloween it's cold out here." Puck smiled at him. "Wanna go to Bread-stix to celebrate you surviving Coach Sylvester?"

Jasper blushed "Sure."

* * *

><p>Ok! Here you go! I love up-dating this story! It's so much fun to write. The reviews make me feel so, proud? Just so people who have been P.M-ing me night and day about when they will hook up, please stop. <strong>YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!<strong>

But, they will probably get together by Christmas in the story. So by Chapter 6... at least.


End file.
